1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a storage battery device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2011-125137 discloses a battery charger. The battery charger disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2011-125137 includes a plurality of primary coils, and a detector. The primary coils electromagnetically connect with a secondary coil provided on an electronic device, and charge the secondary coil provided on the electronic device by utilizing electromagnetic induction. The detector detects electronic device information including where the electronic device is carried, and the shape and weight of the electronic device.
According to the battery charger disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2011-125137, the battery charger immediately recognizes the presence of an electronic device which is being carried. Furthermore, the battery charger can handle a plurality of electronic devices.